Silvia Blue
Silvia Blue is a member of the New Amazons as a squad officer and chemist who works with Mina West. She was born in Miami Florida during an attack by the Umbrella Corporation ordered by Albert Wesker. Umbrella was ordered to kill off any and all Zombies, along with any witnessess, infected or not. Her parents were killed by Umbrella Soldiers and so her older brothers got her and themselves out of Miami. They helped train her with the weapons they had and were traveling for the next 4 years and by then Silvia was at the age of 4. By 13, she and her brothers were camping in what they didn't know was New Amazon territory; Alyson Frank was sent in the area to check for the source of smoke coming from their campfire. She confirmed it and Penthesilea Samaras, Darcy Cori and Julianne Fischer all headed for the source. They captured them and bought them to headquarters where they were questioned and then after were allowed to stay in their rescue center. By 15, she started showing her knowledge in chemistry after reading many books and understanding many formulas and algorithims. By the year 2037, Silvia is now 32 years of age and working with Mina who has turned her into a Vampire so she cannot be injured in the lab while working. She mostly works as a chemist in both B.O.Ws and making ammunition. 'Powers & Abilities' Due to her being turned into a Vampire, so she possesses superhuman speed, strength, healing, reflexes, agility, endurance, senses and stamina. She also possesses immortality as well as resistance to sunlight thanks to Mina's genetic sunblock serum, but must feed within a certain amount of time before she becomes weak. She is also skilled in hand to hand combat, mixed martial arts and even firearms training. She is known to read which in turn helps her with her chemist occupation. 'Description' Silvia is blonde haired, sapphire blue eyed 32 year old who always is mad because of her hatred for Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation. She usually is naked, but wears a black belt with a holster that straps to her leg, holding her sidearm, knife, ammo and other supplies. While in the lab, Silvia is usually wearing a white lab coat. 'Weapons of Choice' Usually Silvia prefers the use of any weapon chambered in either a .45 ACP or 9x19mm Parabellum. Her primary weapon is a Heckler & Koch MP5 and a Beretta 92 as her sidearm. *Heckler & Koch UMP *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch P7 *Heckler & Koch VP70 *Heckler & Koch MP-95 *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Colt M1911 *Mauser C96 *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Jolly Rogers & Calico Jacks *Browning Hi-Power *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *P08 Luger *Walther P38 *Walther PP *Walther P22 *Walther P99 *Glock Pistol *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sten Mk.2 *Sten Nautilis *Sterling Submachine Gun *MP40 *MP18 *MP99 *MAC-10 *Uzi *EP-9 *Steyr AUG *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *TDI Vector *TMP/MP9 Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:New Amazons